


Nam

by freedomphoenix



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomphoenix/pseuds/freedomphoenix
Summary: Short Kangnam drabbles or Kang Seungyoon loving the Nam Diva.





	1. Adorable

Seungyoon smiles at the maknae fussing with his middle part, he looks adorable “Taehyun-ah, are you ready?” asks Seungyoon.

“No, not yet,” responds Taehyun, “I’m not sure what I want to do with my hair.”

Seungyoon walks over and places his lips on the younger’s. “Baby, you look adorable no matter what,” says Seungyoon when he pulls back from the kiss.

“People are saying that I end up looking like a fag, or too gay,” says Taehyun sadly.

“Nam, don’t listen to them, you’re adorable to me. And thats all that should matter,” Seungyoon says with a slight pout.

“But hyung, you appear cuter then me, I just look really feminine,” says Taehyun.

“That’s what I love about you, your middle part doesn’t make you look like any of those, it makes you look adorable.” Taehyun blushes and kisses his hyung.


	2. Self-Confidence

Seungyoon admires the way that Taehyun turns confidently, the tight blue jeans clinging to the maknae’s perky butt. The maknae struts back confidently, strikes a pose and allows way for the next WINNER member to do his walk.

“Nice butt,” whispers Seungyoon to the maknae. The maknae laughs quietly and runs his hands through his hair. Minho comes walking back and Seungyoon sends a smirk to Taehyun and makes his way down the line.

Taehyun runs his hands through his hair, watching Seungyoon intently as he makes his way back. The older maknae grins at Taehyun and makes his way back to stand beside him. WINNER makes the final walk, and to Seungyoon his confidence making him shine.


	3. Dancer

Taehyun groans, sweat runs down his lithe form. He executes yet another dance move and groans in dissatisfaction. Sweat drips down the maknae’s body, he had stayed later to practice, unhappy with the state of his current dancing skills. He removes his cap and runs his hands through his messy hair, sighing as he feels a tinge of pain go through his body, he was tired.

Taehyun starts the next song, and a small smile appears on his face when one of his favorite songs comes on. Taehyun shuts his eyes, letting the music course through his body. He’s too busy focusing on his moves and the music to notice Seungyoon enter the room. 

His moves are sensual, slow yet firm, his eyes suddenly snap open and he notices his hyung. Taehyun just grins coyly and makes his way over to Seungyoon. He grabs the man’s hand and leads him to a chair.

With a casual hair flip and a smooth yet sudden movement, Seungyoon is close enough to kiss the maknae. As soon as the elder leans in, the younger leans out and grins yet again. He stands closely to Seungyoon, close enough for the elder to feel the heat from the youngest’s body. He begins to grind on the elder, Seungyoon grabs the maknae’s hips and brings him down onto his lap.

“Hi sexy,” says Seungyoon. Taehyun just smirks and leans in for a kiss.


	4. Cute

“Nam Diva how do you like your shorter hair?” asks Seungyoon.

“It looks nice, but I miss my longer hair, it made me feel safer,” the younger one admits.

“I think you look good both ways,” says Seungyoon.

“Really?” asks Taehyun.

“Yup, I can see your beautiful face now Nam,” says Seungyoon.

Taehyun blushes and playfully slaps his hyung, “Babe you’re making me blush.”

“But Tae it’s true,” says Seungyoon.

“Stop it you two you’re making me barf,” says Minho.

“Don’t discourage them,” says Jinwoo.

“You just like watching them,” says Minho.

“They’re cute, almost like a real life K-drama,” says Jinwoo.

“That’s the only reason you like them,” says Minho.

“Hyungs, we can hear you,” says Taehyun.

“Taehyun I think you two are cute,” says Jinwoo. Taehyun’s face hardens into his usual poker face. “Aw, maknae we didn’t mean to make you shy,” says Jinwoo. Taehyun just glares at the hyungs. Seungyoon just laughs and brings the younger into a hug.

“Don’t be bitter Taehyun. We’re cute,” says Seungyoon, smiling charmingly. Taehyun’s face cracks slightly and he turns around so that his hyungs' can’t see his smile.


	5. Jeans

The maknae’s butt jiggles as he attempts to shove into his favorite pair of jeans. A large frown comes over his face when the jeans only come up to mid-thigh. He glares angrily at his butt in the mirror and pulls the jeans up aggressively. He groans as the jeans refuse to budge. 

Taehyun pulls the jeans down, frustrated and changes into an extremely baggy pair of basketball shorts.

“Taehyun are you ready for our date?” asks Seungyoon from the door. Seungyoon frowns as he hears a sniffle and the rustling of sheets. “Diva?” When Taehyun doesn’t respond, the door is pushed open. Seungyoon cautiously approaches the lump.

Not even waiting for Seungyoon to ask the younger responds,” I don’t fit into my favorite pair of jeans anymore, and I know it shouldn’t matter but they fit perfectly and made me look good.”

“Sweetie, its okay if you don’t fit anymore, its probably that big butt of yours that makes its hard to fit,” says Seungyoon.

“Yeah, but they wouldn’t fit over my thighs, I usually just have to wiggle and then with a couple more tugs they fit,” says Taehyun.

“Taehyun where are the jeans?” asks Seungyoon. Taehyun gestures in the general direction of the floor. Seungyoon kneels down and picks up the discarded pair and starts to laugh.

“Hyung this isn’t funny,” says Taehyun, tears evident in his voice.

“Baby I’m not laughing at you, but these are Seunghoon hyung’s jeans, his super skinny ones. I think you took the wrong pair from the laundry,” says Seungyoon.

“I don’t believe you” says Taehyun although he peaks his head out from the sheets. His eyes look closely at the jeans and then he groans. A blush dusts his cheeks in embarrassment. 

“Tae, your butt is just too big to fit Seunghoon’s jeans, besides I think I found your pair in the laundry,” says Seungyoon. Taehyun rolls his eyes.


	6. Whipped

Seungyoon loved it, that odd middle part, the sass, every little weird detail of Nam Taehyun. So he of course made it his job to point it out to the maknae, at every moment. Seungyoon refused to admit he was jealous when the older hyungs doted on the maknae, squealing whenever the younger acted cute, lavishing him with attention, and allowing the diva to be himself. But at least the older members appreciated the odd charm of Nam Taehyun. He just happened to have the upper hand on all the hyungs. Taehyun liked him, Kang Seungyoon. So he maybe made it the point to have impromptu make-out sessions in front of all the other members, pay attention to all the needs of the diva, and take the best care of him. Seungyoon swears he wasn’t whipped, okay maybe, just a little.


	7. Sleeping

The man whipped around, his hair following after his head and he suddenly was out of the bed. Seungyoon grimaces as the warmth at his side suddenly disappears and the blankets are ripped away from his side. Seungyoon grumbles and sits up slowly to suddenly hear a thud on the ground. He looks over to see Taehyun crying on the ground, mumbling to himself something unintelligible. “Taehyun?” whispers Seungyoon not wanting to wake up the other slumbering members. The maknae continues to mumble, his eyes shut tightly. Seungyoon laughs quietly to himself when he realizes that the maknae is sleep talking. “Honey?” tries Seungyoon again this time he gets a grunt of recognition. Seungyoon very carefully gets onto the floor, avoiding stepping on the sleeping man. He lifts the man and places him back on the bed. He then fixes the blankets around Taehyun, “My leg hurts,” mumbles Taehyun. Seungyoon giggles when he realizes the maknae was crying because he had fell. He snuggles back into the blankets, not minding he was woken up by Taehyun’s actions. He kisses Taehyun on the forehead and places himself on the edge of the bed; that way the maknae would have a harder time falling off.


	8. Not Goodbye Forever

He didn't want to lose his baby, not like this. But this is what would make him happy. Maybe it would be for the best. Nam Taehyun was leaving Winner. It was something that they had discussed over the course of the year. An idea they had courted with when his mental health issues were becoming to much. It however was never a reality that really hit Seungyoon until Taehyun had formally resigned in front of Yang Hyun Suk and all of the Winner members.   
"Seungyoon?" asks Taehyun from the door way.

"Yes babe?" Seungyoon responds, pulled from his thoughts.

"Can we schedule our next date?" Taehyun asks.

"Of course, come here," Seungyoon says. He motions for the maknae to come closer, he paused that thought in his head. He was the maknae now.

"You know that we can head out on dates more, we still have to be careful, but it will probably be less looked down on," Taehyun comments.  
"That's true, I'll miss you," Seungyoon comments, pulling Taehyun close.

"Don't worry I'll visit often. I just need time to heal and maybe pursue my own career."

"I understand, I'm glad we talked this through before," Seungyoon leans in and kisses Taehyun.

"I love you Yoonie," Taehyun caresses Seungyoon's face gently. "I'll always love you no matter how far apart we are. I'll be your number one fan, I'll be the fan club leader."

"I'll always love you Nam Tae," Seungyoon leans in for another kiss. "I'll make sure to visit my princess and treat my princess properly. I'll give my precious Taehyun the world if I need to."  
"This is not goodbye forever," Taehyun reassures Seungyoon.  
"I know, but I'll miss you," Seungyoon brings Taehyun even closer.  
Their heads meet and they nuzzle affectionately. Their lips join again. The two continue to make out and treasure the time they have together as band members. Their relationship wasn't ending it was simply beginning a new chapter.


	9. Praise

"My beautiful diva you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me," Seungyoon whispers into Taehyun's left ear. The maknae turns to face the man who dared to bother him while he was composing. 

"Yoonie I can still hear through my right ear; I can feel the vibrations of whatever cheese you murmur into my ear," Taehyun says to Seungyoon who leans back sheepishly. There is a silly grin on his plump lips and Taehyun sighs. Seungyoon steals Taehyun's lips. The kiss increases in heat as Seungyoon lifts Taehyun's face up.

"It doesn't matter if you can hear me praise you or not," Seungyoon whispers into Taehyun's left ear. "I'll keep praising you anyway." Taehyun gets up and meets Seungyoon's lips with a ferocity. Taehyun nips playfully on Seungyoon's lips turning them a bright red. Seungyoon kisses Taehyun's left ear. He gently trails his teeth along his ear, causing a shiver to run down Taehyun's spine, his left ear was more sensitive as a result of being unable to hear. He trails his way down his neck, nipping and leaving bruises in his wake.

"Yoon you can't leave hickeys we have a performance later," Taehyun pulls away causing Seungyoon to grin in satisfaction. He sees bright red marks from Taehyun's ear to the base of his neck.

"It's okay, wear a turtleneck, the fans love it." Seungyoon nuzzles into Taehyun's tender neck.

"It's hot though," Taehyun complains.

"Oppa you're so hot, like a sexy artist," squeals Seungyoon teasingly.

"Oppa your abs are so beautiful," Taehyun teases back lifting Seungyoon's shirt.

"I love you Taehyun," Seungyoon says booping Taehyun on the nose with a finger heart.

"I love you Yoonie," Taehyun says forming a large heart with his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost from AFF


End file.
